Moonbeams
by Bethie8
Summary: A/U- Haley James never wanted to fall in love, but the small town of Tree Hill has a way of changing your mind.
1. Tree Hill, North Carolina

Tree Hill, North Carolina is nothing special. Just another destination on a map, that will for the most part go overlooked. But it is in this small town where this story begins. A story of mystery, enchantment and most of all…love.

_A golden-haired little girl, with curls down her back, looked up at the gleam of the moon, causing her brown eyes to glisten in the light. The cool of the night air a blessing as the heat from the day still consumed her oversized bedroom._

_Her attention was turned from the peacefulness of the moon, to the reality of her parents fighting below her. The little girl, at only ten, had become accustomed to these arguments. Though it was on this night her world changed. She heard the front door slam and looked down off her balcony to the stone walkway below. There she saw her father…leaving._

_After the sound of his car could no longer be heard, the sound of her mother's sobs overflowed through her door and into her ears. She looked back at the moon, which had given her much peace throughout her life and sympathetically whispered, "I never want to fall in love…" At that moment a sharp gust of wind greeted her request. She softly smiled in appreciation before walking back into her room and closing the balcony doors._

_As she laid her head down she could hear her name being called from below, "Haley?"_

"Haley!"

Haley James, a woman now of twenty-five, looked down from the ladder to answer her at times annoying partner and friend, "What Lucas!?" Her blonde locks now dyed a dark shade of brown and her curls were nowhere to be seen.

Lucas Roe, stood below her holding the ladder, "I told you_ LEFT_. You know the _OPPOSITE_ of what you're doing!"

Haley moved her long locks from her face as they fell, reaching from the top step of the ladder for the electrical outlet on the ceiling, "Well…why don't you come up here and do it! You're taller than me ANYWAY!" She growled.

Before Lucas could answer she was finally able to reach the outlet and plug in the sign, the neon lights glowing "_Open_" now danced off the bare walls of the boutique. Haley let out a relieved sigh, "There." She hopped down off the ladder with a satisfied smile.

Lucas just put his hand around the woman he had known for most of his life, "I guess that's it. _Moonbeams_ is open for business."

"And people say you're dense…"

"Oh how I love that humor of yours." He playfully pushed her.

Haley looked around at the shop she had put her life saving in to open. A shop that held her sweat, her tears and most importantly the power to send her straight to the nut house. There were still a few more things to accomplish, a few pictures on the walls…cash in the register, little things.

She walked behind the counter to fix a few of the bath soaps by the register. Haley had always been one for the "_simple things_" in life. It was filled with organic soaps, perfumes, shampoo's, candles…again simple items that could give her perspective clientele, peace. Hence where she came up with the name, to this day when she felt overwhelmed with the daily chores of life, she would wait till sundown and hope the Moon would settle her restlessness. More times than not her dear friend would come through.

Lucas grabbed the broom from the back and began sweeping up the few scattered fragments of dust, "So James…you excited?"

Haley nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so…"

"You're unbelievable sometimes…" He said without looking up at her.

She immediately stopped what she was doing, "And just what is that suppose to mean?"

"C'mon, how long have we worked on this place? You could show a LITTLE enthusiasm." Lucas wasn't being mean or cold, just honest. Something that Haley cherished about her friendship with him, but at times she could strangle him with his amount of honesty.

"Just because I'm not jumping off the walls doesn't mean I'm not excited Luke."

"That's right…I forgot you are this mellowed out, twenty-first century hippy chick. My bad."

Lucas was surprised when he didn't hear her argue his last comment but when he looked up he was met with a bottle of lavender shampoo being hurled at his head, "Hey!..." He watched as it broke on the floor by his feet, "You do realize that $7 is coming out of your pocket!"

Haley twirled her finger in the air to emphasize, "_big deal_."

"Ooo, sometimes James I could ju-"

Their argument was cut short by the first customer walking through the doors, sending the bells attached at the top into a frenzy.

Both Lucas and Haley put immediate smiles on their faces, "Welcome."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You have got to be kidding me!" He pounded on the vents of the 2000 Malibu the airport had given him, "Come on!"

After a few moments of the _"hit it, fix it"_ approach he gave up, "Great." He undid the first few buttons on his pale blue shirt.

The ringing next to him gave him a short distraction from the heat, he quickly answered it, "Scott here…No…I'm almost there…No I'll call you as soon as I check in. I'm going to need that fax I talked to you about….Okay, ya…thanks Chief." He hung up the phone and placed it back on the passenger seat, next to his badge and wallet.

He looked down at his portable GPS, "Tree Hill, NC…20 miles." He let out a sigh, "This should be interesting."

**Again *New* Story, so REVIEW if you like it :)**

**I took some of the ideas from the movie "Practical Magic" but it's going to be COMPLETELY different lol. No witches...haha, but it will get interesting.**

**Reviews are 3**

**- Bethie**


	2. New in Town

**I'm really excited about this story so I decided to add another chapter lol :D For the other stories I'm working on them but I have a little case of the writers block :)**

**So I'm hoping ya'll like this story as well :)**

**So let me know, reviews are LOVE :)**

**- Bethie**

Haley walked home from the shop, the sun just beginning to set. She looked up at the house she's lived in since birth with a calming sigh. She opened the white, wooden gate to the stone walkway and walked towards her front door. The old oak creaked at the movement before the heaviness caused it to close almost on its own. She placed her bag that she had slung across her body on the couch, walking past old photographs placed on the mantel of the fireplace. Her fingerers caressed an old black and white portrait of a woman, "Hi mom."

She walked to the back of the house where she opened the French doors to the porch that overlooked the river. Her long chocolate locks blew across her back as the summer breeze entered the house. She turned to the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cupboard, added a few ice cubes and made her way, once again to the back porch. There she poured the tan liquid from the tea jar she seasonally kept outside to brew and sat in her seat of choice, the swinging bench.

She sat as she did most nights, watching the sun disappear and awaited the arrival of the moment in her day that gave her peace.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He set the fax he had been waiting for down on the bed as he pulled out the other articles he needed. He looked around the quaint motel, not exactly what he was used to but nice to say the least. He let out a deep sigh as he pulled a pen from his bag and sat down to begin his night of data research and endless evidence.

Nathan Scott was not used to "_country life_." He was a man of the city, Atlanta to be exact. A detective for the Atlanta Police Department and a self-proclaimed workaholic. He had been assigned to a case that didn't exactly send him through the roof with enthusiasm. For him this was an easy case, lovers-quarrel gone bad.

He looked down at the forms in front of him…

_Peyton Sawyer, 26. Missing. Last known whereabouts Tree Hill, North Carolina._

Nathan then began looking through the many records he had brought with him. She was last seen with her boyfriend, Ian Banks.

Nathan let out an aggravated sigh, of all the cases he couldn't understand why he was assigned to this one. Not to boast his own ego, but he was one of the best detectives on the force. When his chief had told him he'd be going to Tree Hill, he couldn't even find it on the map. He chuckled and shook his head, why someone would choice to live here was beyond him.

He looked over the notes he had made for things he had to do the next day once more before turning out the light and dosing off into a comfortable sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, the heat from the sun had yet to hit its full peak as Haley walked down the quiet street into town.

"Good Morning, Ms. James." An elderly woman called out while watering her plants.

"Morning Camilla, how's Whitey's leg doing?"

"No better, no worse…though at this point I think he's milkin' it for all it's worth." The woman teased, "I'll be sure to stop by the shop today…I heard a lot about those fancy shampoo's and candles you got over there."

Haley gave her a kind smile, "I'll keep an eye out for ya."

Haley continued her walk saying her hello's to those who walked by her. It being such a small town, and Haley living there her entire life, there wasn't a person who didn't know her.

Haley walked up to her shop, noticing the _ "Open"_ sign already on. She looked to her feet and shook her head, _"Lucas."_

The bells chimed when Haley opened the door and found Lucas behind the counter.

"Well good morning Miss would you like to try our new apricot blend, it's to _DIE FOR_" Lucas held up the bottle in his best infomercial impersonation.

"You are something else." Haley walked behind the counter to join him, placing her bag on the counter.

"When are you gonna get rid of that old ratty thing." Lucas acknowledged while picking up the strap to her oversized, over the shoulder bag.

Haley slapped his hand away, "Shut up, I like it…besides it was my mom's."

"James, you know I loved your mom…and you KNOW your mom loved me…but seriously…it's time to lose it."

"I'll make you a deal, I'll lose the bag if you cut the phone calls to your mother down to TWO a day." She started at him confident.

"Psh, no problem."

"Oh Really?" Haley grabbed his phone that had been sitting on the counter.

"Haley-BOB James!"

"Oh you did NOT middle name me, EUGENE!" She fired back while opening his phone. It took her a moment to find the evidence but sure enough she did, "HA!"

Lucas put his hands in his front pockets, "What?" He asked while shuffling his feet.

"It's what 9:00 and you've already talked to her…" She scrolled down his recent call list, "3 times!"

"It's Lily's birthday…" Lucas defended while grabbing the phone out of her hands.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day Haley walked down to a nearby Deli to pick up lunch for her and Lucas. Passing a flower market on the way back she couldn't help herself, she had to stop.

Across the street the tall, ebony haired stranger from the city was looking at a piece of paper and at the addresses on the building, trying to match the one he had written down, when he saw her.

He noticed her pick up a bouquet of purple flowers and bring them to her nose. He stood there on the sidewalk admiring her from a far. Her dark hair coming down to at least mid back, her long, patterned skirt flowing in the wind and a white tank top revealed her sun-kissed shoulders. She reached into her oversized bag and paid the gentleman running the stand, smiled and continued on her journey to wherever she was going.

She was breathtaking, different from any girl he had ever seen. She turned his direction a few strands of her hair cascaded over her face. She gave him a kind smile, while moving the tresses from her view and continued on to her destination.

He hadn't noticed that his feet had begun to follow her as he bumped into a child on his bike, "Sor-Sorry.." His eyes never left her as she walked.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As it does the day rolled on and before Lucas or Haley knew it, it was closing time. They finished closing out the register and began to walk out, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"It is Friday Luke…what else do we do?" Haley joked.

"I'll be over around 9, I just have to let out Rocket, pick up the wine and I'll be over."

"Sounds like a plan."

Haley locked the door and the two quickly slapped hands before walking in separate directions. She passed The Durham's house, Camilla and Whitey sat on their porch as they did every night and waved in her direction.

"I hope you enjoy the candle's Camilla." Haley smiled.

"Oh I'm sure I will love."

Knowing the Durham's was the last house on the street before hers, she sighed in relief. She loved her town, she loved the people in it, but it was exhausting saying hello to everyone twenty times a day. The sidewalk soon ended and she was left with a dirt road that dead ended at her house.

A little while later she sat on her porch, drinking her tea in her normal routine. She swung on the porch swing watching the geese land, breaking up the stillness of the water. A light knock on her front door pulled her from her gaze. She set her glass down on the nearby table and went to answer the door.

"Luke…since when do you kn-" But when she got to the hallway, it was not Lucas she saw behind her screen door. It was the man she had seen on the street earlier. Her brow furrowed as she made her way to the door, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Haley James?"

She pulled she screen door open to meet him on the porch, "Yes. Yes I am, how can I help you?"

He reached out his hand, "Hi, I'm Detective Nathan Scott, I just have a few questions if you wouldn't mind?"

Haley looked at him confused for a moment. Detective? What was a detective doing around here?

"Sure, ah-" She reopened the screen door, "Come on in."

Nathan nodded in acceptance and followed her into the old house. He took in his surroundings. It was an old house, but beautiful. It was very open, not a lot of clutter, with wooden floors and wooden stairs that led to the upper half of the house.

"Can I get you anything? Tea?"

"Sure, tea would be great."

"I'll get you a glass you can go out to the back porch if you'd like."

He did as she suggested and was taken aback by the view. "Wow…"

"I know…" She smiled as she came up behind him. She walked over to where she kept the tea, filled the glass and reached it out to him, "Here you go."

"Thanks…" He took a drink and for the first time Haley noticed the sweat beads coming off his forhead. To say the least the man was gorgeous. He was wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a buttoned up dress shirt that sweat had caused to stick to his chest. The sleeves rolled to his elbows revealing his tanned arms. Haley noticed the temputure rise a few degrees, "Not used to the heat?"

"Well, I'm from Atlanta so I understand the heat…but I also have an air-conditioner." He laughed.

Haley smiled as she made her way back to the swinging bench, "Ya…I never thought to get one, never had one so I guess I don't know what I'm missing."

Nathan took a seat in one of the wicker chairs and looked back at the view, "That really is something…"

Haley turned her gaze to the water as well, "I know…my grandfather built this house here because of that river."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks…" There was a moment of silence before Haley continued, "I appreciate your admiration for my grandfathers choice…but I don't think that's why you came all the way from Atlanta detective."

Nathan wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead, "I suppose you're right…I'm investigating a missing person's case…and word around town is that I should talk to you."

Her brow furrowed once more, "Me?"

"I spoke with the Sheriff and he told me to come talk to you."

"Ok..."

"Well see, I'm looking for a woman…Peyton Sawyer …sound familiar?" He asked while getting up to show her a picture.

Haley took the picture from his hands, the blonde haired woman starring back at her…

"_Stop it!" The curly haired blonde yelled._

_Haley continued to walk out of the market, watching the couple fight in the parking lot. She hadn't seen them in town before, she figured they were just driving through. _

_Haley was never one to meddle in others business but when the man raised his hand to the girl, Haley interfered, "Hey!" _

"_This doesn't concern you!" The man yelled. _

_Haley walked in between him and the leggy blonde, "Look this is a small town, we don't need to see your dirty laundry alright!?" Haley then turned her attention to the girl, "You ok?" _

_The girl said nothing, just wiped the tears from her eyes. _

_The man threw his cigarette to the ground and grabbed the girl by the arm, "Let's go Peyton!" _

"We don't have a real Police Department, just a Sheriff…I told him about the situation but he told me not to worry about it."

Nathan wrote as Haley spoke, "That's all you remember?"

"They were driving a black convertible…Ya, I remember a black convertible…"

"A _Comet_?"

"Excuse me?"

Nathan smiled, "The car, was the make a _Comet_?"

"Look detective…a car's, a car…all I can tell you was that it's black and it didn't have a roof…" Haley smiled.

Nathan chuckled at her description, yes there was definitely something about this girl, "Can you tell me about how long ago this was?"

Haley looked up at an attempt to remember, "Um…3 or 4 weeks ago?" She answered questioning herself.

Nathan wrote down the rest of the information and smiled at her graciously, "Thank You."

"You're welcome, anything else?"

Nathan began gathering his papers, "No…that ah-that outta do it." He stood and she did the same, "Thanks for your time."

"Anytime. If there's anything else you need, you know where to find me."

"Will do."

Haley showed him to the door, "Again thank you Ms. James."

"Not a problem Detective." He began walking down the stairs but for some reason turned around, "Um" He reached in his pocket to retrieve a small piece of paper, "That's my card…"

Haley courteously took the card from his hand.

"That has my cell phone on it and…I'm staying at Cedar's…that motel right in the middle of town…" Nathan couldn't understand why, but he was rambling, "But you know that." He let out an embarrassed laugh, "So ya…I mean if you think of anything else…you know how to find me."

Echoing Nathan from before she smiled, "Will do."

**Let me know! :D**


	3. Fridays

**Yay! I'm so glad ya'll like it, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I pretty much know how I want the story to go so I should have frequent updates :) **

**Pssst for those who didn't catch on Ian Banks was "Psycho Dereks" real name on OTH, so that's why I chose him lol**

**Oh and the first half of this chapter is a lot of backstory for Lucas and Haley, so not a lot of dialogue but the good stuff's towards the end lol :) But of course read all of it haha **

**Again reviews are love so let me know~**

**- Bethie**

Friday's. Friday's were a very significant day for Lucas and Haley. A day where they would share a bottle of wine, throw rocks in the river and talk about the past that had altered their lives. It was around 11:30 when Lucas left and as he did, he left Haley with the dishes. As she rinsed what was left to be cleaned her mind wandered to the conversations they'd had that night. Her mother. His father. A typical Friday.

Haley's mother, Lydia, had died on a Friday, two years after her father had left and Lucas' father, Andy had died not long after that, two months to the day to be exact. The two children had always been close, but after the tragic events of their childhoods the two shared an unbreakable bond.

Haley wiped her damp hands on the nearby dishtowel and hung it loosely on the stove beside her. She moved to her kitchen table, took the last sip of her wine and reveled in the silence. Only Lucas understood Haley's need for peace. All those nights she spent listening to her parents argue, he really couldn't blame her.

Lucas however grew up in a household that barely knew arguing. His parents, Karen and Andy, had been high school sweethearts and since their wedding, he had kept his wife on a pedestal. Until that fateful Friday, two months after losing a dear friend in Lydia, he suffered a fatal heart attack at the young age of forty-five. After his death it was revealed that he had been living with a rare heart condition that went unnoticed since birth. It was a devastating blow to the Roe household but like his mother always does, she held her head high, knowing she had to two children to raise.

Haley hadn't been so lucky. After word of her mother's death had reached her father, he simply stated he couldn't care for her. Fortunately her grandmother didn't feel the same as her son. Instead of pulling her out of her home, she moved from Charlotte and lived with Haley until her death right after her high school graduation.

Her mother had left her the house upon her death and her grandmother a substantial amount of money, which Haley spent on a college education. Though her grades were well enough to go to the college of her choosing, she chose the community college 20 miles away. Something in her pulled her back to the river and of course to the moon she longed for every night. Knowing her aspiration to stay in Tree Hill, her career options were scarce, so she chose Business with a minor in Art.

Haley set the wine glass in the sink and decided she would take care of it in the morning. She turned off the lights and walked up the old wooden staircase to her room. The room she'd had since she was a child. Yes, the room her mother had occupied was substantially bigger, but to her that was a room that held the many tears her mother had cried. Convinced her mother had died of a broken heart, she kept the door closed, only to enter to dust once in awhile.

She pulled the sheets of her bed back as she climbed in, not long after drifting to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sleep didn't come so easy to Nathan, he sat on the oversized bed of the motel, papers surrounding him. Pictures of the blonde he was assigned to find. Pictures of the boyfriend suspected of kidnapping. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate, but visions of Haley kept creeping back into his mind.

As he saw her face, he once again heard her words…

"_They were driving a black convertible…Ya, I remember a black convertible…"_

"Wait a sec-" He began rummaging through the many papers to the report the Sheriff had given him earlier. He read through it one more time, finding the part he was looking for…

_Ms. James then saw the couple drive away in a black pick-up truck…_

Nathan let the paper fall back to the bed and pulled out his tape recorded, "Witness's reports have contradicting facts…"

He let his finger off the record button, staring at the piece of paper that had just given him indication that things aren't always what they seem in Tree Hill.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Haley sat in her garden, picking the weeds that threatened to ruin the new buds. Dressed in a simple tank top and old jeans, ripped at the knee, she wiped the new beads of sweat from her eyes.

She picked up the weeds and dead vines and carried them down towards the river where she had already made a pile to burn.

"Hello Ms. James."

Haley turned and smiled, "Good Morning, Carl"

The mailman walked towards the backyard to meet her, "Just one today…"

Haley reached out her hand to take the letter, "Thanks Carl, have a good day."

"You too, Ms. James."

Haley looked down at the white envelope that only held her name, no return address. Her smile widened. She ripped the edges and pulled out the paper inside. She walked up to the porch and took a seat beginning to read the words on the page…

_Haley,_

_I'm sorry it's been so long since my last letter, but as you know I've been moving around a lot. I hope this all will end soon, I'd love to take you up on the offer to extend the short visit I'd had. I'm staying with a pretty nice couple for a few days. They have a teenage daughter that reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age. Hopefully the one sided letter's won't last too much longer and I can put this mess behind me._

_I can't thank you enough for all you've done. I'll make it up to you I promise…just as soon as it ends. Hope all is well with you. Take care and I'll be writing again soon._

_- P_

Haley folded the letter and placed it back in the ripped envelope, she pushed her feet off her porch and moved with the motion of the swing, never taking her eyes off the pile of weeds she planned on burning later.

**Hope ya liked it! **

**And I know backstories can get confusing so if you have any questions feel free to ask. ANDDD there is a reason I didn't make Keith Lucas' father...It'll be brought up in a chapter or 2 :) **

**Again if you liked it REVIEW :D**

**- Bethie**


	4. Accusations and Festivals

**This is a longer chapter so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews :) I'm REALLY liking writing this story and again I know where I want it to go so hopefully I don't get a case of the "writers block" lol**

**Again REVIEW if you like it :) **

**- Bethie**

The sun was beginning to set as Haley dropped the match on the unwanted greens that had briefly taken stay in her garden. She listened to the crackles of the embers before her attention was pulled.

"Ms. James!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the volume of his tone, "Detective…are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She exclaimed while she clutched her chest.

He moved closer, "Sorry…"

She folded her arms and moved towards him, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you about what you told me yesterday…"

"Ok…" Haley agreed while walking away from him and back towards the garden.

Nathan quickly followed, "It's just…I got the report that you filed with the Sheriff…"

"If you call, me bringing Joe a bagel and telling him what I saw, a _"filed report"_, suit yourself."

Nathan stopped, "Jesus how small is this town…" He managed to get out under his breath.

Haley turned around, "What was that?"

"No-Nothing…look" He pulled out the paper from the file he was carrying, "You told him you saw a black _truck_…"

Haley stared at him blankly.

Noticing she wasn't catching on or simply didn't care he pulled out what he had written down the previous day, "And yesterday you told me it was a black _convertible_…"

Still nothing.

"Look Ms. James…I'm just doing my job. There's clearly something missing from your story."

"No. Nothings missing, like I told you yesterday…a car is a car to me, I don't know anything about 'em." She turned on her heel and back towards the garden.

"See I'd be able to believe but there's a big different between a convertible and truck…"

Haley let out a light chuckle, "Seriously detective if this is the biggest development in your case-"

Nathan turned her back around, catching Haley off guard.

"Look Ms. James…" His sapphire eyes burned into hers. His hand around her arm, not in a violent manner, but in a plea for her cooperation, "I like to think I'm pretty good at my job and something here just isn't adding up…"He released her arm and took a step back, "I'm sorry…"

She took a moment to respond noticing the frustration on his face, "Detecti-"

"Nathan, please call me Nathan…"

"Ok…Nathan…" Haley sighed, "Look I screwed up….again I'm not very good with cars…all I know is that it's black…that's all I can tell you…I'm sorry." She turned once more.

Nathan took a deep breath, the first opening in the case and he completely went overboard. Fantastic.

"Ms. James…"

Haley turned and took a page from his book, "Haley…"

Nathan smiled, "Haley…" he moved closer once more, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come down here making accusations…I just…it's been 4 weeks since she was last seen…and this guy. Her boyfriend. He's a pretty bad guy…"

"He didn't exactly seem like prince charming to me either."

"I'm just trying to do my job and so far I've come up with nothing."

Haley knelt down to pick a few flowers, "You hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Ah-ya I guess…I mean."

"Me too…C'mon." She motioned for him to follow her and for a moment he stood there confused. What was it about this girl? Something was so incredibly unusual. She was like sun and rain at the same time and to his disbelief it was refreshing.

She stood at the bottom steps of her back porch, "You coming?"

Nathan smiled, put his hands in his pockets and headed to the porch.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Your _entire_ life? Seriously?"

The two sat in the dimly lit kitchen of Haley's house. They had finished the meal she had prepared and were now just sitting across from each other. Haley having a glass of wine and Nathan a cold beer.

"Well except on the trips to Charlotte to visit my grandmother…but besides that ya..."

"Wow...I don't think I could stay in one place that long."

She leaned in closer, "The thing about a small town that most people don't realize is…there are plenty of new things to find…you just have to look in the right places."

There was something about the way she spoke that made Nathan feel like he could listen to her forever. She had such passion and conviction for the town she grew up in and the people around her. The only passion he had was his work and in turn that is what occupied most of his time.

"So are you originally from Atlanta?"

Nathan swallowed the cold beverage before he began to chuckle, "No, no…I was born in Chicago actually…we lived there until I was about 6 or so…then we moved to Boston…and my Junior Year of high school we moved to Atlanta."

"Wow, your parents actually moved you that close to graduation?"

Nathan laughed once more, "Oh ya…see the motto for my family was…we do what your father wants, no questions asked and no complaints."

"And your father didn't care about…how it effected you or your mom?"

"Nah, my dad's one of those _"hot-shot lawyer_" types, my mom stayed home to raise me so it wasn't as if she could get up and leave…she had no money, no way to support us. So she stayed…that is until I graduated…once I was out of the house that was her chance to get out."

"Nathan I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be…she's happier now. My dad married someone 2 years younger than me and my mom's quite happy by herself…"

Haley let out a chuckle, "Well as long as their happy…" She picked up her wine glass to finish the remaining contents, "I'm going to get another glass, would you like another beer?"

"Ah sure…Um would I be able to use your restroom?"

Haley picked up the dished, along with her glass and pointed to the stairs, "Up the stairs third door on your right."

"Thanks."

Haley walked into the kitchen, while Nathan made his way up the stairs. He noticed the first door to his left was open and his curiosity got the best of him, he stepped into the room the old wood groaned at his weight. Out of caution of being caught he quickly looked behind him but consciously knew she wouldn't be behind him.

He looked around the beautifully decorated room. The king sized bed placed in the middle with a simple white comforter with a forest green trim. He moved over to the dresser that held a few pictures in the mirror. He came along one of a blonde little girl with curly hair on the back of a boy about her age. He could tell the little girl in the picture was Haley by the eyes…but the rest of her features seemed to have darkened.

The next picture was of the same little girl and a woman whom he could tell Haley had gotten her big brown eyes from. The edges of the picture had ridges where he noticed the rest of it had been ripped away. He continued to study the other materials on the dresser, hairbrush, lotion, perfume…the typical set up for a woman.

His hand then settled on a box that held the initials H.B.J engraved on the top, knowing he was breaking every rule of "_good house guest conduct_," he opened it. Inside he found a bundle of letters held by a rubber band. He once again looked behind to ensure Haley was nowhere to be seen. He pulled the first letter from the bundle and retrieved it from the already opened envelope.

_Haley, _

_I'm losing my mind with guilt. You should have never been involved-"_

The ringing of the house phone pulled Nathan's attention away from the letter. He quickly pushed the paper back into the envelope and shoved it into his pants pocket. He loved the box and made his way back down the stairs, forgetting the reason he had gone up there in the first place.

He quickly turned the corner to the kitchen right as Haley was hanging up the phone.

"Hey, you get lost up there?" She teased.

Nathan let out a nervous laugh, "No..ah…listen I should probably get going."

"Oh-" She pointed towards the phone "That was my friend Lucas, tonight's the first night of the Annual Summer Festival…since you were new in town I thought you might like to go."

"Ah-"

Haley reassured him "Trust me, it's nothing fancy…a few of the businesses in town set up booths, give out free samples…people bring food…the band plays…."

Nathan raised his eyebrow, "Band?"

"More like four brothers in their 40's covering a bunch of country songs." Haley laughed.

"Um-" Nathan thought about it for a second.

"Oh come on, I mean Lucas and I are going to take turns running our booth but other than that it really is a good time."

"Ok…ya sure.." He finally decided.

"Great" She ran over to grab her jean jacket, "Besides…" she began to talk in a thick southern drawl, "For city folk like you it's the only fun thing to do in this po-dunk town."

He playfully rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha…"

Nathan followed her out the from door, forgetting at least for a moment the letter that occupied his pocket.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Country music filled the air of downtown Tree Hill. Lights had been strung along the few light posts and the small center of town was covered by a tent where the band played. A few of the elderly couples were already dancing and laughter from the towns people could be heard in every direction. Nathan couldn't believe how fast they had transformed the town, it had only been a few hours since he had been there.

A few looked Nathan and Haley's way, taking in the handsome stranger that only a few had seen around town.

Haley noticed Whitey and Camilla dancing and they immediately waved. She waved her hand back and the two continued laughing as Whitey twirled Camilla around the dance floor.

A little farther down, Haley noticed Lucas at the booth handing out bags to a few women.

"Thanks…" He looked up in her direction, "It's about time!"

Haley walked behind the booth, "What? It looks like you're doing just fine without me."

"Whatever," Lucas looked up at Nathan, "You must be the Detective right?"

Nathan looked at him curiously.

"Small town." He reached out his hand, "Lucas."

Nathan did the same, "Nathan."

"So James you mind taking over for awhile I promised Lily I'd try one of the pies she made."

"No problem"

Lucas grabbed his jacket as the cool night air was beginning to settle in. Nathan began picking up different products from their booth. He turned one of the shampoo's upside down, "15 dollars!"

Haley let out a chuckle and snatched it from his hand, "Hey…again it's all organic and very good for your hair follicles."

"I don't care what it's good for, I'm not paying 15 bucks for a bottle of shampoo."

"Oh ya, "She opened the bottle, "Smell it." She held the bottle to his nose, "See."

He stared at her blankly for a moment, "Haley, I'm a guy."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." She closed the bottle and placed it back on the table.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why exactly is Lucas working at a bath shop?"

Haley giggled, "He gets that a lot, well…he was working for his Uncle Keith who owns a body shop about a block away, we spent _ENDLESS_ summers there" She continued to laugh, "His Uncle always made us work on these real clunkers that he knew no one would ever buy, but it gave us-"

"Wait" Nathan interjected, "You worked at a body shop? I thought you said you didn't know anything about cars?"

Haley pushed her hair back behind her ears and began fixing a few of the bottles, "Well, Lucas always did the work I usually would just put grease on my face so he'd think I was working" She smiled back up at him.

"But-"

"So anyway, Lucas was doing that 'till about 6 months ago when I decided to buy the shop…he said that he'd help me fix it up and he even put half of the money in with me, turns out he kind of likes being his own boss."

Nathan wanted to push the conversation further but the elderly couple she had waved to before walked up to the booth, "Well Haley aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Haley sympathetically looked at Nathan, "This is Detective Nathan Scott…"

"Nathan this is Camilla and Whitey Durham…"

Nathan reached out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"A Detective? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes," Haley interrupted, "Everything's fine…he's just passing through on some business."

"Oh well in that case why don't you get Ms. Haley here out on the dance floor young man." The man known as _"Whitey_" suggested.

"Oh no no no" Haley shook her head vigorously, "I'm sure-"

"I won't hear of it, " The old man added while looking at Nathan, "Now if I was about 30 years younger I'd ask her myself…" He winked.

Camilla playfully smacked her husband, "Oh Brian don't push…if the boy doesn't want to dance with her he doesn't have to dance with her, don't listen to him son." The woman smiled, "You just do what you feel is right." She left him with a stern look.

Behind the couple Nathan saw Haley mouthing _"I'm sorry."_

Nathan awkwardly put his hands in his pockets, "Ah-" he let out a defeated sigh, "Why not."

Camilla pushed Haley out from behind the booth, "And don't you worry about a thing Haley I'll keep watch over your things."

Haley threw on her jean jacket and walked next to Nathan, "You don't have to…"

Nathan took Haley's hand in his, "Wouldn't want to disappoint the Durham's now would we." He smirked.

The two walked slowly, hand in hand onto the dance floor as the band sang….

_**Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared beneath the stars above** _

Nathan placed his hands around her waist, pulling her close. Haley moved her arms up around his neck, neither one making eye contact. Neither one acknowledging that at this moment…everything felt right.

_**For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known you'd ever say goodbye** _

Their feet moved slowly to the music, Nathan taking in the scent of her and Haley doing the same of him. Her eyes closed as he pushed her closer. Her face inches from his chest, his nearly resting in her hair.

_**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go** _

He moved his hand from her waist to take her hand in his. He placed them close to his chest, his eyes closing as hers opened. Looking up she could see the scruffiness of face that hadn't been shaved that day. The more she lifted her head the more the scent of him consumed her.

He felt her movement and looked down into her eyes. Neither said a word, just stared.

_**Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance** _

Lucas made it over to the dance floor, he stopped at the sight in front of him. A smile forming at his lips, "It's about time James."

_**Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I the king** _

"Nathan…" Haley finally spoke, "I…"

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hale-" Before he could finish one of her earrings fell to the ground. He chuckled, "I'll get it."

Haley backed away so he could bend down to get it, "Than-" she stopped.

As Nathan came back up she noticed the envelope fall from his pocket. She looked at him in disbelief before she picked up the letter.

Nathan took a deep breath, "Haley…"

The look of betrayal covered her face, "Stay away from me..." She quickly turned away from him excusing herself through the crowd, leaving Nathan there to finish out the song alone.

_**But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all **__**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go **__**Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance **__**Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance**_

**Hopefully you all enjoyed! Let me know!**

**- Bethie**


	5. The Truth

**Soooo sorry for the delay in updates!!! Been super busy but I haven't forgotten about my stories, hopefully ya'll are still interested! The juicy stuff is about to allll come out, you get a hint of it in this chapter :)**

**Remember feedback is love so if you're still interested let me know!!!**

**- Bethie**

Nathan closed the door to the motel room and pressed his back against the hard wood. The world seemed to be upon his shoulders and he didn't know what to do to rid himself of the weight. His head overpowering his heart he didn't follow Haley home. He didn't call...he didn't do anything. He didn't know what was going on with him. He was there for an investigation. He was there to solve a mystery. He wasn't there for...Haley. His eyes tightened at the thought of her name.

What was it about this town? What was it about her? Nathan was a level headed guy, never wore his heart on his sleeve, never jeopardized a case for anything, but now...now all he wanted to do is run over to her house and beg for her forgiveness. He slightly chucked at the word "_forgiveness_." His mind was in an endless battle of being "_Nathan, the cop_" and "_Nathan, the man_."

The cop side of his brain was telling him he didn't do anything wrong. He found a piece of evidence and took it to further the investigation.

The other side telling him he betrayed a good woman's trust, trust that he knew was important to her.

No, Nathan Scott hadn't known Haley James for more than a day or so but there was something when he looked into her eyes, he saw her.

The ringing of his cell phone pulled him from his thoughts as he reached in his pocket to retrieve the device, "Scott..." Nathan's stance immediatly straightened, "Yes sir...No....Sir I know I was only suppose to stay fo-...I'm working on it....But-..." Nathan ran an aggrivated hand through his hair, "I need more time...I don't know...a day or so..." He took a deep breath, "Yes sir...thank you sir." He closed the phone and looked around his room for a brief second, gathering up the evidence from the bed and running back out of the motel room.

* * *

Haley sat on her back porch swing in a distant stare. The sound of crickets echoed around her. She put a hand to her tear stained face and looked out to the river beside her, What was she doing? She didn't regret her decision to do what she did, but she never expected to feel...wrong.

She pulled her jacket closer to her chest, "Just take a deep breath..." She closed her eyes and leaned back in the swing, "It'll all be over soon."

"Haley!"

Haley nearly jumped out of her skin she turned and saw Nathan running up her back porch, her eyes slightly rolled, "What could you possibly want?"

He threw down all the papers on the nearby wicker table, "I want the truth."

Haley chuckled as she rose, "Is this where I'm suppose to give my best _Jack Nicholson_ impression and say "_You can't handle the truth_?"

"This isn't a joke Haley..."

Haley walked past him towards the back door, "I never said it was."

He grabbed her arm, startling her, "I need to know what happened!"

She looked down at where his hand grasped hers. Following her gaze he quickly released her, "Nathan...just...leave." She turned and walked into the house.

He once again gathered all the papers and followed her in, "No! Not until you start explaining!"

"EXPLAIN WHAT!? You have the letter Nathan! You're a smart guy, FIGURE IT OUT!"

"Where is she!?"

"I honestly don't know."

Nathan moved closer to her, "How did you get involved in all this?"

"Do you want a beer, I could certainly use one." She stated walking to her fridge and grabbing two bottles, she offered one to Nathan who just stared at her in disbelief, "Ok, suit yourself." She responded and put the second bottle down on the table.

Nathan tried to regain his composure, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you could be facing?"

Haley hopped up on the counter and laughed, "For what!? Having a penpal, I happen to know that is not a felony."

"No but corrupting a Police investigation is!"

Haley's smile faded a little as she looked to the ground, her legs swinging from the counter and hitting the cupboards below. She was tired. She was tried of lying she was tired of all of it, "Alright Nathan...You want to talk...lets talk..."

Nathan sat down at the table across from the counter.

"Imagine...you live in a small town-"

"Hale-"

"You wanted me to talk, I'm talking." She looked at him sternly.

He put his hands in the air, "Ok...sorry."

"Imagine you live in a small town...same people...same situations everyday...then ONE day..." She took a drink from the cold beverage in her hand, "You're walking out of the same old store, when you see a girl you've never seen before and a guy you've never seen before...and you realize that _THAT_ moment was the most interesting moment you've had in years....so you try your best to mind your own business but because its new you continue to stare at the strangers...and thats when you notice that the girl is black a blue, tears running from her eyes...and the man was raising another hand to the girl and that's when the girl looked at you, eye's pleading for help...would you stand back? Would you let this girl that you've never met...continue to be beat?"

A sad smile formed on her lips and her eyes filled with tears, "Those were the questions that ran through my head...and I answered, _no_. Because now she wasn't a stranger, now she was a girl that looked me in the eye and asked for my help."

Nathan's voice was soft, "What did you do?"

Haley took another drink and spoke very matter of factly, "I helped her."

Nathan stood in aggrivation, "Damn it Haley!"

Haley jumped off the counter, "Come on I want to show you something..." She headed back towards the backdoor, slightly opening it she turned back at him, "You coming?"

He let out a sigh and took a step towards her.

She stopped him, "You might want to grab that..." She gestured to the unopened bottle on the table.

They walked out to the edge of her property, where the garden ends and the woods begin, "What are we doing?"

Haley looked out into the darkness, "You know...I'm not a violent person." Nathan stood beside her, though she refused to look over at him.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No...I don't know where _they_ are...I know where he is."

"Ok that's a start she could have gone back to him...she could hav-"

He was interrupted by her laughter, "Doubtful."

"And why's that?"

She took a big swig from her beer before answering very calmly, "Because you're standing on him."

**I promise the next chapters longer 3**

**Let me know!**

**- Bethie**


	6. Fear

**Thanks so much for continuing to read this story :) I'm glad I didn't loose everyone lol :) Well we'll be getting into some good stuff here in a few chapters so stay tuned and REVIEW so I know you want more! :)**

**Thanks again!**

**- Bethie**

Nathan backed away from her waving his hands for her to stop, "Stop..stop..." His voice quick, "Look before you say anything else..." He finally looked up at her, "You need to get a lawyer."

Haley once again took a drink from the bottle in her hand. A sad smile occupied her face, "It doesn't matter Nathan..." Haley responded in a defeated tone.

Standing in the cold air, staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, who had just confessed to a murder was more than Nathan could take. He couldn't move, his brain was telling him to arrest her, the rest of him just wanted to take the pain her eyes held away, "It _does _matter Haley...this is-" Nathan tried to find the words, he moved a step closer, "Do you realize you could go to prison for this?"

The warmth from the tears falling from her eyes, glistened off the moon "I'm not stupid Nathan...just tired of it all. I knew you would come...or someone like you eventually..." She shuffled her feet a bit, "I thought I could handle it you know?" She began to chuckle, "I guess lying isn't as easy as it looks."

He moved closer still, going against his better judgement, knowing that all the information, the confession and everything else she was about to tell him, meant nothing unless it was on tape or in a written statement...but at that moment, he didn't care, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"The why's the easy part..."

_"You better mind your business-"_

_"I said, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Haley screamed at the stranger before her while walking past him and grabbing the scared woman by the hand, "Come on." _

_The woman didn't argue, she followed Haley and never looked back. While the man watched them walk away, flicking his cigarrette into the parking lot, never taking his eyes off of them. _

_Moments later the two women sat in Haley's kitchen, "Here..." Haley handed her an ice pack for her bruised face and sat across the kitchen table from her, "You ok?" _

_"If you call being stuck in a situation theres no way out of, then ya I'm fine..." She took a deep breath and held back her tears, "Thank you..." _

_Haley threw her hand in the air, "Hey-Just worry about catching a breath ok?....I'm Haley by the way." _

_The girl smiled, "Peyton." _

_"Well Peyton, I have a spare room upstairs and some clothes I'm sure will fit you...get yourself cleaned up, stay here for the night and we'll talk to the sheriff first thing tomorrow..."_

_"No really, I couldn't...you've done enough already."_

_"And what are you gonna do, I know your not from around here...one of the benefits of never leaving Tree Hill, I know everyone.." Haley joked but soon after became very serious, "You're not going back to him..."_

_"Ian's not-"_

_Haley interrupted her, "What? He's not always like that? Deep down he's a really good guy? Bull..." Haley reached a hand across the table to grab one of Peytons, "Look I know I don't know you...but no one deserves what he's put you through..."_

_Peyton didn't argue._

_"I'll help you out in anyway I can...but over my dead body will you be leaving this house." Haley offered a kind smile._

_"Thank you..." Peyton smiled back, "Again."_

_About an hour later, Peyton went upstairs to take a shower and Haley was cleaning the dishes she had used to put some food in Peyton's stomach. Haley heard the water from the upstairs bathroom shut off, notifying Haley she would be down soon. She placed the last dish in the strainer and walked over to the staircase to shout up the stairs, "I put some clean clothes on the bed!"_

_After a moment she could hear footsteps then a "Thank you." _

_Haley took a step back and headed once again to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the frige and set it on the table, she figured after such a horrific day, it would help Peyton sleep. _

_A loud thud that Haley recognized as her front door closing caught Haley off guard, "Peyton?" _

_Silence._

_Haley cautiously turned the corner, "Peyto-"_

_Before she knew what was happening she was up against the wall, "I told you to mind your own business..." His breath reaked of cheap alcohol._

_Haley tried to scream but his sweaty hand covered her mouth. Ian shook his head, "Tsk, tsk..."_

_"Hale-IAN, let her go!" Peyton ran over to break them up but Ian used his free hand to throw her into the other wall, forcing a picture on the wall to shatter on the floor below._

_"STOP IT!" Peyton screamed from the floor. _

_As Ian turned his attention to Peyton on the floor, Haley took the opportunity to bite the hand that covered her mouth. _

_His yell echoed throughout the house and Haley took that oppurtunity to run. Ian quickly followed after her but as soon as he turned the corner his face met the glass bottle that Haley had swung. His body hit the floor so hard Haley thought the entire town would be able to hear it. _

_Peyton made her way into the kitchen, "Oh my god..."_

_The two girls stood for a few moments just staring at his still body._

_"I-I killed him..." Haley mustered out. _

_"No...No...you couldn't have..." Peyton cautiously and softly began kicking his body._

_The remainder of the bottle fell from Haley's hand, breaking even more when it hit the floor. She nervously ran her hands through her hair, "I-" She took a deep breath, "No, it's fine...I'll just..." She moved over to the phone on the wall, "I'll just call the police...it was self defense..Ya, every things gonna be fine." _

_As Haley picked up the phone though, Peyton grabbed it from her and hung it back up, "No!"_

_Haley looked at her in disbelief, "Peyton...it's ok, I'll tak-"_

_"You don't understand..." She looked down at Ian's body, "You don't understand the kind of people that he comes from."_

_Haley huffed, "I can take an obvious guess-"_

_"I'm serious...if they find out he's dead..." The fear in Peyton's eyes telling Haley to listen, "If they find out he's dead, they'll come after me.."_

_Haley shook her head, "Peyton, we'll call the police tell them everything...they'll help-"_

_"Help!? Do you think that I stayed with him because of my deep love of getting the shit kicked out of me? Do you think I haven't gone to the police a million times? Do you know how many restraining orders I have gotten...that he has broke and they've done NOTHING?"_

_Haley stood silent listening to the nightmare this girl had lived through._

_"The only reason I stayed with him this time-" Fresh tears were now falling, "This time it just wasn't about me..."_

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"He...they, went after my family...they put my dad in the ICU, but of course all the Police could do...was come to the conclusion that it was a robbery and they had no leads. When I tried to tell them it was Ian and his friends...they asked for proof. Proof I didn't have..." _

_"Peyton..."_

_"Just trust me, we go to the cops...I'm dead."_

* * *

Nathan stood in shock, listening to the almost unbelievable story leaving the lips of the woman in front of him.

"Sooo..." She continued, "We buried him."

"Where is she?"

"I told you...I don't know, she sends me letters...no return address, just to let me know shes ok." Haley took a deep breath, "So detective...when I realized you were with the Police...and not one of Ian's "_friends_" I thought it over and decided...Hell why not tell someone, incase-"

"Incase what? They come looking for you?"

Haley finished the remaining contents of her beer, "Hey you said it."

"It's not that easy Haley. I can't just walk away from what you've told me."

Haley tossed the bottle to the ground and walked towards him with her wrists held out, "Ok then, arrest me."

Nathan stood, not knowing what to do.

She moved closer still, "Come on, if you're gonna do it...just do it."

Nothing.

"DO IT!"

Nathan grabbed her arm, but instead of slapping the steel cuffs on them he used his other hand to cup her face and before either knew what was happening his lips crashed down on hers.

At first Haley fought it, but she eventually melted into his touch.

Millions of reasons why this was wrong flashed through Nathan's head, but he didn't care. From the moment he laid eyes on Haley James, this was the only thing he wanted to do.

For a second, Haley was lost in him, but her conscious got the better of her and she finally broke from him, "What are you doing?"

Their faces still inches from each other, "I have no idea..."

It was Haley that backed away first, "Nathan-"

"No. Now its my turn." Nathan's voice rose a little, "This is bullshit!" In frustration he turned in a circle, his hands covering his face, "Do you realize I have NO idea what I'm suppose to do now? I mean I know what I _should_ do, I know what I am legally obligated to do...but I have no idea what I'm SUPPOSE to do!"

Haley looked to the ground, "Do what you have to Nathan...you don't know me...I don't know what just happened, but it wasn't real...you don't know me."

Nathan took a step in her direction, "But I _WANT _to! You have got to be the most sarcastic, bullheaded," His voice lowered, "...intimidating..." He took another step towards her, "...beautiful woman...I have ever met in my life..."

As he grew closer, she tried to add more distance but one more step she swore she'd be in the river.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I need to know one thing...why would you risk...everything...for a girl you didn't even know."

Haley's voice was just above a whisper, "I told you...she needed my help."

His tone was genuine, filled with a fear she was unfamiliar with, "I don't know if I can help you."

His hands were once again around her face and it was now her voice filled with a fear unfamiliar to her, "I didn't ask you-"

Her words were cut short by the feel of his lips once again on hers. This time there was no fighting. There was only a woman holding on to the only hope she had left and a man desperate to save her.

**Let me know!**

**- Bethie**


	7. Drunk

**_I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I've had a lot of stuff going on, but I'm trying to get all my stories updated :) Hopefully you are still interested in this one, it is one of my favorites :) I think you all should enjoy this chapter...more to come!_**

**_If you want me to continue REVIEW! If not I'm writing for myself here ;) lol_**

**_As always thanks for reading and ENJOY!_**

**_-Bethie_**

The next day Haley's world was covered by a deep fog. She didn't answer her phone, she didn't return Lucas' messages, she simply sat on her porch…crying. Crying for the unknown, crying for something she never asked for, crying because it was the only thing she had control of. Nathan had left that morning, he said he would call, but she had nothing to say…he would either be back to arrest her or he wouldn't, either way Nathan Scott was out of her life. She wasn't sure what their meeting was supposed to mean, she found herself asking the same question over and over, "Why?"

Haley James' life was simple, she enjoyed simple. This…this was complicated. She found herself skipping her normal morning tea and going straight to the liquor cabinet. Her defense? If she was going to prison, she might as well enjoy a drink on her porch one last time. Her morning began at nine…it was now after noon. Haley was never one to drink heavily and the alcohol soon began to take effect. Between the tears and the vodka the river's appearance seemed darker to her. The ripples no longer brought her peace, the scent of the nearby rose bush no longer relaxed her. Instead…instead it just reminder her of everything she risked. The strange thought that kept coming up throughout the morning was that if she had to do it all over again, she wouldn't change a thing. She didn't regret saving Peyton, she didn't regret telling Nathan, she didn't _regret_ anything.

She took another drink and wiped the new tears from her eyes. She hated to close them because every time she did…she saw his face. Her lips felt more prevelant and all she could feel was his on hers. She shook her head, this was her life for the past twelve hours…she was in a constant battle with herself.

"Haley James…"

Startled she quickly turned her head, the owner of the voice making his way onto her back porch, "Lucas….you scared me." She quickly wiped her eyes once more in an attempt to make the obvious unknown.

His movements were slow, his hands deep in his pockets, "You know…I've known you for a long time now…I was there when you punched Mouth for kissing you in Junior High, I was there when you cried your eyes out when your mother accidentally ran over that rabbit on the first day of high school and…" he sat down next to her, "I was there last night where you ran away from a guy that seemed pretty into you…_AND" _He wiped a remaining tear from here eye, "if I didn't know any better….you were pretty in to him too."

Haley didn't say anything just continued to look forward.

Lucas picked up the bottle of vodka that was below the swing, "but I can say I've never seen you drunk before dark."

"Lucas just go home."

He put a gentle arm around her, "Not gonna happen Hales." Fresh tears began to fall from her face. Lucas only called her "_Hales_" when there was a serious problem. It was the only time the two of them stopped their banter, "Nope, I am going to sit here" he opened the bottle and took a drink, his mouth cringed at the taste, "…and get drunk with my best friend until she decides to tell me what's going on."

Haley took the bottle from his hands and took another drink, "I love you Luke, you know that right?" She still refused to look his direction.

"I love you Hales, but if this is your idea of a marriage proposal…you could have at least bought me dinner first."

She didn't laugh, just took another drink, "No I do…and if for some reason…." She took a deep breath, "If for some reason I'm not around here anymore…just remember that ok."

This changed Lucas' quiet exchange, "What the hell is going on with you!" His voice was loud but kind, one filled with worry and concern.

"If I could tell you I would…" She finally turned his direction, "…but I can't. Just trust me on this ok?"

"Hey, we have been through more than two people deserve to go through…what can you possibly tell me...that would change anything."

"Luke, I know it won't _change _anything, but I just can't tell you." She took one last drink before placing the bottle on the porch, she softly leaned into his shoulder and he responded by wrapping his arm around her, "I don't want to talk anymore…."

"Ok…" He responded in defeat.

The two friends sat in silence until Lucas could hear her breathing change, indicating she had finally fallen asleep. He didn't wake her, he kept swinging, gently brushing the hair from her forehead.

Lucas sat with Haley for over an hour before the rain decided to fall. He carefully picked her up, took her to her room and placed her in her bed. Deciding it was best he stayed with her for the night, he made his way downstairs, grabbed a few blankets from the closet by the door and made his make shift bed on the couch. The only time the television was ever used was when Lucas would crash, Haley found the noise irritating.

It was after midnight when Lucas noticed headlights pulling up to the house. His brow furrowed as he made his way to the window but the black of night made it impossible to see the visitor. The car door closed and soon he heard the heavy footsteps on the front porch, followed by a lazy knock, "Haley? Open the door…" His words were almost inautoable.

Lucas put his hand on the door knob, "Who is it?"

There was a brief silence, "Oh great..," Lucas then heard the footsteps going in the direction they came from.

He opened the door just a crack but after seeing who the late night visitor was, opened the door all the way, "Nathan?" He saw the dark haired stranger stumble around making Lucas shake his head, "You too huh?"

"I w-I wann-I wanna talk to Haley…" He slurred.

Lucas walked out on the porch to guide the drunken man into the house, "She's asleep."

"Well-lets.._Wake_ her up!"

"I don't think so Casanova…" He placed Nathan on the couch and made his way into the kitchen to get a towel.

"You-Do you know its raining?" Nathan drunkenly stated.

Lucas walked back from the kitchen and threw the towel at Nathan, "No kidding. Dry yourself off."

"No I mean…it's really raining…I drove from here…to" He stopped to think of the town, "To the one with the spider."

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked dumbfounded.

Nathan began waving his hands in the air, "You know…the one with the spider and the web…what do you call it?" His hands began a circular motion in an attempt to give him the answer.

"Charlotte?"

Nathan loudly clapped his hands together, "That's it! Charlotte…I drove from here, to Charlotte, then I turned around and came back here…"

Lucas sat in a chair across from him, "..and why's that?"

"Cau-Cause I wanted to talk to Haley." He stated matter of factly.

"Look I'll take the floor, you can have the couch, I'm sure the two of you can talk in the morning."

"But I-But I…" Nathan stumbled over his words and his body slowly slumped into the pillow Lucas had previously put out.

Lucas shook his head yet again and made his way to the closet once more to grab a few more blankets for himself, by the time he returned a soft snore could be heard from Nathan's direction.

A pounding coming from within Haley's head woke her around 4 a.m., "This is why I don't drink…." She grabbed her robe from the corner of her bed and slowly made her way down stairs…each step making the pounding more persistant.

She tiredly walked into the kitchen, the light already on caused her eyes to squint, "Luke?..." She held her hand on the wall to keep her balance. She turned the corner to the pantry where she kept the Advil and immediately stopped.

At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, there was no way they were seeing what she thought they were. There standing in front of her, was a shirtless Nathan, one hand was leaned up against the wall, the other massaging one of his temples. At the sound of her footsteps he turned. There was silence between them, neither knowing exactly what to say. He slowly stood straight, his eyes never leaving hers. He walked towards her, she hadn't realized it but she was walking towards him as well. Neither said a word and when they finally reached each other he cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips on hers. He backed her into the kitchen wall, her arms wrapping around his neck and her hands finding their place throughout his ebony locks. He undid the tie to her robe and pulled her body closer to his.

Neither broke from the constant kiss, both fearing that if a hesitant move was made it would end. He swiftly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waste as they made their way down the hall, up the stairs and to the entrance of her room. He finally placed her back on the ground before entering. Their lips still entertwined but the kiss slowed to a more gentle pace.

Nathan was the first to break away, at first all that could be hear was the heavy breathing from the two of them. Their eyes danced off each others, both in seek of an answer.

"Hale-"

"Shut up." She quickly responded by pulling him back to her, into her room and closed the door.


End file.
